A VERY Happy Birthday
by BellaK
Summary: Wow! How did this happen! Ichigo turns 16, breaks up with Aoyama, and kisses a certian blond haired boss!
1. Chapter 1:A Birthday Surprise

well... HERE'S MY NEW STORY!

It's a mew mew story! ;p

Disclaimer:i... i... I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!(breaks down into uncontrollable sobbing)

and incase you haven't realized... I'M A GIRL!And... I'm single-nudge nudge wink wink- ;-)

AWW CRAPPDY CRAP! I'M FRIGGIN' HYPER...AGAIN! CURSE YOU STRAWBERRIES!...(holds up strawberries) You know I still love you, right?...Right!...WHY WON'T THEY ANSWERE!

Chapter One:An Odd Encounter

Yay! Hallelujah! Praise Kami-sama! I can't believe I'm _finally_ turning 16! And right now I was going to see my boyfriend of four years, Aoyoma-kun! I walked down the lightly snow covered intersection of Ranashuki Lane and Gasubaka Road, a mere block away when I saw the worst thing ever... There was Aoyoma-kun, kissing another girl!

"YOU JERK WADD! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME DUMB BIM...bo..."I let the last word linger as they broke apart, revealing my best friend Moe."NANI!**You gotta be fricking kidding me**?" They just stared at me as tears formed in my eyes."Not to state the obviuos,"I started shakily,"but we're through..." And with that I started running, crying noisy tears. As I slowed down a bit,I wipped my face clean of the shed tears and saw that I was atthepark that I first found out I was a Mew Mew.

I felt people staring at me and I could just imagine how I looked right now: Mahagony hair wind blown; pink tanktop wrinkled; red jacket on one shoulder, off the other; dark blue jeans sagging; and a swolen, pink, puffy-eyed, tear stricken face. I walked over to the Cherry Blossom tree and sat down, wiping my tear blurred chocolate brown eyes.

"Ichigo?" I heard someone call my name. I turned to my side to see my 18 year old boss."What do you want, Shirogane?" I asked harshly, glaring at him."Geez, nice to see you, too," he retorted snidly. I just glared at him even harder(if possible).

"Oh!...and happy birthday..." he said, pulling something out of his back pocket. It was a maroon, velvet jewelry box. He walked in front of me, squated down in front of me, and held it out in front of my face. Hesitantly, I grabbed onto it and opened it. I almost started crying again. Inside was a golden locket on a red ribbon, similar to the ribbon my bell was on. Then I _did _start crying, flinging myself into his arms, knocing him backwards.

"What's with all the water works?" he asked, strocking my mid-back length hair."A-Aoyama-kun cheated on me with Moe!" I managed to choke out through strangled sobs."Oh god!"he gasped pulling me tighter."That-!"

"You smell nice..."I whispered taking in another whiff of his sweet vanilla scent. I pulled away slightly and stared into his bright cerulean eyes."...And you're the first person to say that to me all day..."I said as my face inched slowly closer to him."Not even your parents?"he asked."Nope...they left for work before I woke up..."I said before our lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss.

* * *

well,that's all for now

flaming kitten


	2. Chapter 2: All Just A Dream

Sup ma homie-g-skillets!

Sorry I HAD to get that out of my system!I'm going totaly crazy right now because tomorrow I'm spending the night at my friends house and then she's spending the night at my house and we're gonna go bother Jessie!(My annoying classmate/busmate/neighbor sorta)He's sooo annoying and people keep saying he has a crush on me but I SOO DON'T LIKE HIM!

NEWAYS...Here's ma next chappie!

chapter 2: All Just A Dream

I pulled away from the kiss and opened my eyes to find... a pink fluffy pillow? I opened my eyes the rest of the way to find my overly pink and red bedroom.'SHNITZEL!' I thought as I flung the covers from myself and sprung out of bed. Running over to my door and rushed to the bathroom.

As soon as I entered the bathroom I immedeatly shut the door and turned the water on hot.'Great! This is just _great_! I can't believe I'm having fantasies about Shirogane!..' I thought with disgust as I pulled the tab to turn the shower on. I stepped in and let the water wash over me.'Then again... He is kinda hot- No! NO! BAD ICHIGO!' I thought as I hit myself on the head, trying to get all thoughts of my hot, 18 year old, blond boss out of my head, though without much success I admit.

After I finished with my shower, I stepped out and pulled the towel around my soaking wet form. I pulled the door open and steam came rushing out. 'Maybee I should break up with Aoyoma-kun...'I thought as I shut my bedroom door behind me. I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and quickly pulled them out without even looking at them.

When I looked into the mirror I almost screamed... I was wearing a pink tank-top, blue jeans, and a red zip-up jacket... Just like in my dream! 'Oh well... No time for silly supersticious beliefes...'I thougth as I pulled my hair into my somewhat usual, brand new hair style( a half ponytail) and speed down the staircase.

* * *

Well, that's all for now!

luv ya lots! flaming kitten


End file.
